The present disclosure relates to a coil component and a board having the same, and more particularly, to a coil component in which magnetic fluxes may be negatively coupled to each other and the same coupling coefficient may be implemented, and a board having the same.
A data transmitting and receiving function of electronic products such as digital television sets (TV), smart phones, notebook computers, or the like, in a high frequency band has been widely used. In the future, these information technology (IT) electronic products are also expected to be frequently provided with multi-functionality and complex characteristics not only when used alone, but also when connected to another device via a universal serial bus (USB) or another communications port.
However, in order to rapidly transmit and receive data as described above, data are transmitted and received through many internal signal lines by changing a frequency band from a frequency band of MHz according to related art to a high frequency band of GHz.
At the time of transmitting and receiving signals in a high frequency band of GHz between a main device and a peripheral device in order to transmit and receive a large amount of data, there may be a problem in smoothly processing data due to delay of the signal and other interference. Particularly, in the case of digital TV, when communications signal lines, video signal lines, audio signal lines, and so on, are connected using various port-to-port methods, problems such as internal signal line delay and transmission and reception distortion may further frequently occur.
In order to solve these problems, electromagnetic interference (EMI) shielding components are arranged in the vicinity of connection regions between IT devices and peripheral devices.
As an existing EMI shielding component, a power inductor has been mainly used.
In accordance with the recent trend toward slimness, miniaturization, complex structures and multi-function of electronic products, EMI shielding components corresponding to this trend have been in demand.
Therefore, array-type power inductor products have been produced. However, in this case, there may be a ripple noise problem due to differences in magnetic fluxes and coupling coefficients between coils, such that electronic component efficiency may be decreased.